Space Dogs: I Got You
by Hunting Lightning
Summary: Belka and Strelka. Two females who live different lives. One is a circus performer, while the other is a streetwise stray. One questions her sexuality, and one embraces it. One searches for answers, the other, for love. What would happen if they met face to face? Will they find both love and answers? Read to find out. (A/N: Contains Slash Pairings. If you don't like, don't read.)
1. Prologue: Puppy Love At First Sight

**Space Dogs: I Got You**

**Hey-yo, everybody. It's Hunting Lightning back again with a brand new story. This is a retelling of the CGI animated movie "Space Dogs" which focused on Russia's two famous space dogs, Belka and Strelka. When I first watched it during my Middle School years, I re-imagined the whole film as a love story with both Belka and Strelka falling for each other for some reason. Also, I tried looking for some Fanfictions of "Space Dogs", and was surprised that there were very little stories currently out. So, I took it upon myself to write up a story from my old memory and add it to the Fanfiction list for "Space Dogs". As you can see, the title itself is derived from the song sung by Kari Kimmel, which was used in the end credits of the English Dub version of the movie. Anyways, let's not wait any longer, and let's get into this retelling of "Space Dogs". And as I always expressed before, I do NOT own any of the following characters and/or elements. They belong to their rightful owners. P.S. This story contains Yuri and Yaoi pairings. If you don't like it, then don't read it.**

**(V)**

**Prologue: Puppy Love At First Sight**

In Russia, at nighttime, there were some who were asleep, but those who decided to stay up and explore the night.

Among them, was a female dog, a brown-eyed mixed-breed, who was scavenging through a dumpster. Her whole body was covered in white fur, where there were brown patches that covered most of the top of her head on both sides, with a white patch directly over her left ear, while also donning a big brown spot on her back, a brown left paw and tail. She wore a piece of string around her neck like a necklace that had a dog-tag attached to it.

What she was looking for was unknown at the moment, until she had finally found it.

"Eureka!" She cheered as she pulled out a bone. But at that very moment, a flash light shone on her, and she turned to the source, only to see a man with a dog-catching net.

"Oy, you!" He yelled as he started towards her.

The dog put the bone in her mouth, and took off down the alley with the dog-catcher directly behind her. She darted from left to right in trying shake the man off her tail to no avail.

She then noticed a small opening in a fence to her right in the distance that was too small for a human to go through, but big enough for her to fit through. She dashed towards the fence and went through the small hole, finally losing the dog-catcher.

"Dagnab it!" He cursed before yell over the other side of the fence for the stray to hear. "You can run, but you can't hide from me forever!" After he quoted his rant, he went off in the other direction to find another dog he could catch.

But unbeknownst to him, the dog was hiding on the other side of the fence, against one of the planks that were wide enough to hide her.

"Yes I **can**, actually." The stray said in a mocking tone. She then noticed something to her left and saw a rat with a gold tooth walking up to her, wearing a watch around his waist as a belt.

"So, did you get what you want, Strelka?" The rat asked. The stray, now known as Strelka, presented him the bone she now possessed. "Got it right here, Venya." She said in a confident tone.

The rat, identified as Venya, just nodded. "Well, I guess we should call it a night. It's getting late." He said, looking around the alleyway they were in, seeing some turning in for the night.

"Yeah. I guess." Strelka replied, a bit unsure if she should leave or not. She ultimately started to follow Venya until she noticed two females, a Saluki and a Husky, walking in the opposite direction, intending to passby.

Strelka decided to lean against the wall to her left, hoping to catch either of their attention. "Hey, ladies…" She said huskily, get the two to turn their heads in her direction.

"How's about a date?" Strelka flirted. "Ugh… as if…" The Saluki groaned in disgust.

"You?" Strelka inquired playfully to the Husky. "Get lost." The Husky equally groaned.

After both turned her down, they went on their merry way, leaving Strelka alone, with her rat friend watching from the sidelines.

"Well…" Venya quipped, walking up to Strelka. "Can't seem to get a date, can ya?"

"Yeah…" Strelka admitted gloomily. "Every time that I try, they either turn me down or already have a partner. I just never seem to get any luck around here."

"Oh, come on now…" Venya said reassuringly. "I'm sure you'll get someone to love you for who you are."

"Hmph… I doubt it." Strelka quoted bitterly. "I mean… what's the point? I'll never find somebody who will love me-"

Just then, both of them heard a crowd of people cheering to their right, and both of them directed their heads to another fence where the action was hiden behind it.

This piped Strelka's curiosity, so she decided to go check it out. _'What ever's happening behind that fence, must be entertaining.'_ Strelka deduced as she made her way over to the old fence, which luckily had a gap that she could fit herself through.

"Take care of that bone for me, OK?" Strelka said as she dashed towards the fence, leaving her bone with her rat friend.

"Hey! Strelka! Wait up!" Venya begged, while he tried his best to carry Strelka's bone and to catch up with her, his paws trying to gain speed as fast as they could carry him and Strelka's bone.

**(V)**

Strelka had reached the source of the cheering that was emanating from a circus tent, and now was even more curious to know what the fuss was all about.

Strelka was now searching for a leeway into the tent without using the main entrance and to get past the ticket booth. She found one in the form of a gap on the left side of the tent which was small enough to be unnoticeable to the human eye, and big enough for any animal ranging from small to her stature to slip in easily.

Without hesitation, Strelka slipped through the opening and was now inside the premise. Streka noticed she was underneath a set of bleachers covered by drapes, only hearing the crowd giving rounds of applause once again to a hidden show that she was missing.

She instantly found a small opening from the drapes, and made her way over to her to the gap, and peeked through it. What she saw was the most beautiful sight she had ever laid her eyes on in her entire life.

She was witnessing a performance of professional acrobats and daring stunts done by various circus animals, but what caught her attention out of all of the animals was a pure white furred female canine, also a mixed-breed, with sapphire blue eyes, who was standing on top of a platform that was only being held up by a pole, withheld by an elephant by his trunk.

Strelka was instantly starstruck by the female doing all these amazing feats of stunts she was performing while also admiring the sheer amount of angelic beauty that she was possessing. To Strelka, the female acrobat shone like a star in her eyes.

She wished she had known her name. She needn't have worried when she heard a voice giving out an announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls!" It called out. Strelka turned to the source and was met with the sight of a pale-feathered parrot with a top hat on, signifying that he was the ringleader, with a name tag that read "Calusa".

"Belka, Also Known As "Bella the Magnificent", will now perform the most daring act of them all…" The parrot paused dramatically before revealing the act. "She will now jump through… **THE RINGS… OF FIRE!**" The audience then cheered once more.

_'Belka… So that's her name…'_ Strelka thought to herself, now knowing the dog's name. '_What a beautiful name for a beautiful angel.'_

She watched as Belka prepared herself as she climbed up to a balcony where she would jump off of and through 12 flaming hoops that were placed in mid air by heat-resistant steel cables tied from one pole to the other post, and had a big trampoline directly underneath burning rings to launch her back up to the platform on adjacent from her.

Belka looked composed on the outside, but on the inside, she was terrified of this stunt. Why? Well, unbeknownst to everyone, she had a fear of fire. She didn't have a problem with candles, but she did fear huge, raging infernos. But yet, here she was, about to jump through them.

She never had jumped through a dozen rings of fire in the entirety of her life. Well, she did jump through hoops before, but not ones that were burning with flames.

The crowd couldn't tell what was happening, but the suspense was getting to them, so all of them started chanting out **'Jump!'** over and over again in an encouraging tone.

Though, despite the audience's support, it did very little to encourage Belka to take the leap of faith. Fortunately for her, someone had recognized the fear in her eyes, despite being hidden and far away.

Strelka was the only one who noticed Belka's struggle, despite the distance she was at, and ultimately decided to take the risk and call out to the performer.

"Belka!" Strelka shouted. "Don't be afraid! You can do it! Don't think about the fire! Think about the trampoline and the platform!"

Luckily for Strelka, there were a couple of dogs in the crowd, so some people thought it was their own dogs letting out their own barks, and luckily for her, Belka was the only one who heard it amidst the rallying calls of **'Jump!'** in the crowd. She tried looking for the source, but was unable to find it.

Belka then looked at the trampoline, past the flaming rings, and then back up to the platform on the other side. She immediately started to feel less nervous than before as she repeated this action a few times. She mentally thanked her mysterious advisor, and prepared to take the leap.

Silence befell the audience, and when she got into position, Belka then jumped from the balcony, and took a nosedive towards the trampoline, ignoring the rings of fire as she dove through them.

As she got closer to the trampoline, she did a few backflips to position herself on her hind legs as she made contact with the trampoline, and was launched back upwards towards the platform, through the rings again and did a few front flips when she went through the last flaming hoop, letting gravity take course as she landed safely on to the platform.

The crowd went wild at the successful stunt, as well as the rest of the circus crew, letting Belka sigh out a breath of relief. Strelka herself felt proud that her advice had worked, and was even more starstruck by the most breathtaking acrobatics Belka had pulled off.

And as for Strelka, she knew, without a shadow of a doubt, this feeling in her heart, was love. Not a one-sided love. No… It was true love... True, innocent, pure puppy-love.

**(V)**

When the performance wrapped up, Strelka slipped back and out of the circus tent, and was making her way back to wherever her home is until she heard a voice behind her.

"Strelka!" It called out desperately. She turned around to find Venya finally catching up to her, nearly out of breath while carrying her bone. "Where were you?" He panted. "I was looking for you everywhere."

"Sorry about that, Venya…" Strelka apologized. "I was just enjoying the show, that's all."

"A show? In there?" Venya said incredulously. "How'd you get past the ticket guy?"

"There was an opening on the tent's left side, so I snuck in. Simple as that." Strelka said simply. Venya was about to criticize Strelka for not waiting for him until he bumped into her when she stopped for some reason.

Curious, Venya looked at Strelka to see what was wrong, only to see her with a look that he could only describe as the face of a 'flustered schoolgirl', with a bright blush donning her cheeks. Now confused, he looked forward to where Strelka was looking, instantly finding his answer.

He saw Belka, just walking into her change wagon, and it immediately clicked in Venya's mind. Strelka had a crush on the circus dog! So, Venya then decided to play as the little matchmaker for his longtime friend.

"What are you wanting for?" Venya spoke up, snapping Strelka out of her trance for her to turn to him in confusion. "Go to her."

Strelka instantly realized what Venya was getting at, and started to have doubts forming in her mind again. "What?! Right now?! There's no way I can do that!" Strelka denied in a hushed tone, blushing more before replying sadly, ears flopping. "Besides, I don't know if she swings that way…"

"Well, you'll never know until you try." Venya quoted wisely. Strelka wanted to say something, but couldn't find the right words at the most before she ultimately agreed with Venya's words.

"Okay…" Strelka said reluctantly. "But, I'll just give her a gift, and that'll be enough." She then looked around for anything to give Belka as a present until she set her sights on the bone she had found tonight, and an idea instantly struck her.

"Venya! Give me that bone!" Venya, completely caught off-guard by this sudden response, just gave the bone he had been carrying for a while as Strelka took from him. "Now find me a piece of paper, a pencil, and a ribbon. I'll try finding a nearby tap."

Venya, still confused, but didn't question it, went off to find the items Strelka requested while she went to find a faucet. As Strelka searched sight, she finally found one, and stroded up to it. She turned on the faucet and began washing the bone for a couple of minutes until she felt it was cleansed of any filth.

She then shut off the water and made her way back to the spot where she had met Venya at, who had arrived the same time as her with the supplies.

"Thanks, Venya. You're the best." Strelka praised the rat, making Venya feel honored for the errand he completed.

Strelka found a nearby picnic table, and started writing a letter. After she finished it, she then took the ribbon and tied the letter to the now clean bone, creating it into a butterfly-bow.

She then went up to Belka's wagon and placed the bone on the front steps, raised her paw, and knocked on the door.

**(V)**

Belka, who was tending to her fur and looking in the mirror to making sure she hadn't missed any spot, heard a knock at her door, and got up to answer it.

She pulled the door open to take a peek outside, only to find no one. She then fully opened the door to look around, still finding nobody, until she looked down, and found a bone with a letter attached to it by a ribbon.

Curious, she picked it up, unraveling the ribbon to read the letter addressed for her, with the words _For Belka_ clearly written on the front. As she opened it up, her eyes widened up in realization to read the words written on it.

It read: _I knew you could do it. From, Your Secret Admirer._

Belka instantly knew it was from the very same individual who called out to her from tonight's crowd.

She immediately got out of her change wagon, with the bone still clutched in her forepaw, as she searched the whole site in hopes to find her anonymous sender/advisor.

**(V)**

Out of the circus site's range, Strelka watched from a distance with Venya as Belka was searching for her secret admirer to no avail. Belka then stood in the middle of the open site, she looked at the bone she now had, and smiled, clutching it closely.

Strelka beamed in joy, pumping her fists victoriously, chanting **'Yes!'** quietly to herself over and over again. Venya only smiled at his friend, feeling happy for her.

"Come on. Let's get out of here before someone sees us." He said. Strelka felt reluctant to leave, not wanting to take her eyes off of Belka, but knew she had to before any dogcatchers could come about.

At that moment, Belka just happened to look up to see Strelka leaving. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as she first laid her eyes on Strelka. Taking in her eyes, her fur patterns, and her body.

_'My… she looks lovely…'_ Belka thought with interest as she continued to gaze at her. She suddenly shook her head rapidly to get the odd feeling out of her head.

_'Whoa, there! Get a grip, Belka!'_ She mentally scolded herself, trying clear her mind of the strange thought in her conscience. She kept shaking her noggin in an attempt to clear out the unusual thought plaguing her mind, until it finally subsided, leaving her nothing but dizziness.

_'Maybe I should take a nap…'_ Belka decided in her thoughts as she made her way back to her wagon, with her gift in her paw.

**(V)**

When she reached it, she saw a fellow circus member, a pig with pants and wearing an aviator's helmet with a pair of goggles, looked as if he was waiting by her wagon.

She made her way over, finding out that he was trying to button up his trousers upon closer inspection. She then called out to him. "Good evening, Vova." Belka called.

The pig, known as Vova, turned to face her, still struggling to fit the button to his pants. "Oh, hey Belka!" Vova greeted. He than took note of the bone Belka held. "Say, where'd you get that bone?" He asked.

"Oh, this? It's a present from someone who helped me with my act tonight." Belka answered. "You see, I wasn't sure if I should have gone through with the stunt or not, but a voice from the crowd called out to me, and told me not to think about the rings of fire except for the trampoline and platform."

"Wow… well, that fan must've been very special to tell you that." Vova commented. Then an odd question crossed his mind. "So, is this fan your 'special someone'?"

Belka blushed at the question that she was asked. "W-w-well… I-I d-don't k-k-know…" She stuttered until she calmed herself down. "At least not to my knowledge whether that someone is a he or a she."

"A he or a she?" Vova said in a confused tone. "Well, the voice I heard sounded too scratchy to be feminine, but too high to be masculine". Belka told the pig.

"Well, maybe that fan is half-boy and half-girl, I guess…" Vova speculated. "At least, that's what I think from what you told me…"

Belka chuckled lightly. "I guess…" She playfully concluded. "I just hope I meet this secret admirer myself and thank him or her personally."

Vova just nodded understandingly. "Oh! Before I forget, do these pants make me look fat or handsome?" The pig asked.

"Well-" Belka began, but she was interrupted when Vova's trousers' button popped off, ricocheting from one wagon to another, nearly missing Belka, and smashed through the window of the Ringmaster's wagon.

"Hey! Who's button is this?!" Ringmaster Calusa exclaimed. "S-sorry! My bad!" Vova stuttered out. Belka just looked at the pig and sighed.

"Well, I'm going to get some shut eye. See you in the morning." She informed him. Vova only nodded back. The thing on his mind that he was worrying about was what punishment he was going to receive from the button incident.

Belka entered back into her wagon. She placed her gift onto the top shelf, above her other gifts she received from her previous performances. Belka felt the bone that she received tonight was the most special out of all the other presents she was given.

She then laid herself down in her bed, and placed her head on her pillow. Belka took one more look at her special prize, and smiled.

_'I hope we'll meet real soon.'_ Belka thought to herself as she reached for her oil-lamp and turned the dial counterclockwise, putting it out, before letting sleep take over. But, what Belka didn't account for was that her dream will come true in the coming morning.

**(V)**

**And that wraps up the beginning of this new story. This one has been begging itself to be let out ever since Middle School when I first saw it on Netflix. Also, you'll notice that some of the characters (mainly Strelka) are Out Of Character (if you have watched "Space Dogs", you'll know each characters' characteristics), but for some fanfictions, the characters' personalities can be changed from time to time in rewrites. Forgive me if I messed up any names of any of the other characters involved in this story, but this all only based on the limited info on the characters from "Space Dogs" and I'm only guessing their names based on the little info I could gather up. P.S. Forgive me if I offended anyone, but I would like to remind anyone who are not into these types of stories, then they should not read it.**


	2. She Fell From The Stars

**Chapter 1: She Fell From The Stars**

The next morning, a familiar rat and dog were once again waiting on the streets, looking for a bite. Well, one of them had that particular goal in mind.

"OK. We just need to find a nearby hotdog stand, and grab a bunch of hotdogs to fill our stomachs. What do you think of that?" Venya said with confidence. But he was only met with silence, so he looked up and saw Strelka staring upwards into the clouds above her.

Strelka didn't even hear a word of Venya's strive-for-excellence. The reason for this was that she was lost in thought at the moment, and still thinking about last night's visit to the circus. And the one thing that was on her mind was a certain shining star that evening.

_'Belka…' _Strelka repeated in her mind dreamily, as she looked up the white, fluffy clouds that reminded her of the elegant performer. _'The most beautiful name I've ever heard…'_

She was then brought out of her daydream when she heard a few snaps beside her, and directed her attention towards the source, and saw Venya with a deadpan look on his face, snapping his fingers.

"Strelka… you were drifting off again…" Venya said in a tired tone.

"Oh! Sorry… I got distracted, that's all." Strelka admitted.

"Still thinking about her, huh?" Venya deduced. For whatever reason, this set Strelka off.

"Hey! She's not called _'her'_. Her name is **Belka**, got it?" Strelka spoke in both a vexed and defensive tone.

This made Venya put his paws up in surrender. "Alright, alright! I got it…" Venya responded nervously.

Strelka then realized what she'd done, and immediately felt guilty for snapping at her friend. "Sorry, Venya…" She apologized. "It's just that I can't ever forget about her, and I don't want anybody to just refer to Belka as 'her', that's all."

"I understand, and apology accepted." The rat answered. "Sometimes, love makes you do things that you don't normally do at times."

Strelka only nodded in agreement. She then took a deep breath, and sighed. "Could I have a moment to myself, please?" She asked.

"Sure. Take all the time you need." Venya permitted. "I'll try to find another way to get some grub."

Strelka nodded and made her way towards the nearby park where both she and Venya were sitting beside while waiting for a hotdog stand to passby. Luckily, the park was empty at the moment, so she didn't have to worry about any humans chasing her off.

Venya found a convenient phone booth, used a few boxes that were placed there to climb and jump to the top of the payphone, and reached in its slot in an attempt to fish out a coin or two.

At the same time, Strelka headed towards a sandbox, and sat there, contemplating about her crush. She unconsciously started to draw in the sand, tracing her claw against the surface. After a few seconds, she then stops to take a look at the picture she drew from memory.

It was a surprisingly accurate sand sketch of Belka, to which Strelka herself was impressed by the artwork she created. She took a look over it, and sighed dreamily._ 'When will it be the day I'll get to see you again?' _Strelka mused thoughtfully.

But, what Strelka didn't know, faith was about to answer her wish.

**(V)**

Meanwhile, at the circus, Belka was pampering herself in the mirror, getting ready for another show. But she also had something on her mind as well.

_'What's the matter with me?'_ Belka thought to herself. _'Whenever I see a female, I just can't help but stare and admire her beauty. Why on Earth do I get drawn to females?'_

For all her life, Belka was never interested in the male population, and had always seen them as a mutual friend/neighbor, but when she is around females, she feels a strong sensation that pulls her feelings towards any girl she lays her eyes on.

Belka never knew what these feels were and why do they act up while she was around a dog who is the same sex as her.

If her mysterious advisor was a girl, she was thinking about giving her a deep kiss, but she feared she would get judged for kissing another girl.

Suddenly, Belka realized what she thought and her blush brightened with full force. Was she really thinking about kissing another girl? Why in the world would she contemplate on doing something like that?

Unfortunately, this was something that Belka had no answer to. And it was both frustrating and confusing for her.

So, with a sigh of resignation, Belka made way to the door to meet the world outside, and her crew waiting for her.

**(V)**

As she made her way along the site, she then noticed a bunch of the circus animals scurrying away from a rocket that was prepared for Vova, and the circus elephant trudging away with a downcasted look.

She noticed ringmaster Calusa was next to the rocket, and decided to ask him about Vova's absence. So, she made her way towards Calusa, and cleared her throat to make her presence known.

"Oh! Belka! What can I do for you?" Calusa asked kindly. "What's going on? What happened to Vova?" Belka asked the parrot. Calusa hesitated for a bit, as if he were trying to form an excuse.

"Well… he… he's got… pig-poxs!" Calusa answered loosely. This was clearly a lie, whereas in actuality, Vova had a wardrobe malfunction, which ended up with his pants getting ripped, much to the pig's embarrassment.

Belka raised an eyebrow at this obvious made-up excuse. "I don't think "pig-poxs" are such a thing, Ringmaster." She quipped.

"Well, he can't fly the rocket today. He's sick." Calusa said simply.

"Then who's going to fly the rocket if there's no pilot?" Belka pointed out.

"That's a very good question…" The parrot paused before continuing. "And I already have an answer." He instantly placed a red and blue patterned helmet on Belka's head.

Belka was stunned. Her? A rocket pilot? She never flown a rocket in her life, not to mention any aircraft related vehicle.

"I don't know if I can do this, let alone fly." Belka protested. "I'm an acrobat, not a pilot."

"Oh, come now. Anyone can do it. If a pig can fly it, you can too." Calusa assured. "Now, get changed quickly! We don't want to disappoint the audience now, would we?"

Belka was about to object when a strong paw took hold of her own paw. She looked up to see the circus staff, a bear, holding up a jumpsuit, colored blue with two zippers, one on the back and one on the front yellow pattern, prepared for her.

"Come on. Let's get you fitted." The bear said, pulling along to get dressed.

"Wait! Please! Let go! This is out of the question!" Belka continued to protest as she was being pulled. "I told you, I'm an acrobat, not a pilot!"

Unfortunately, her objections fell deaf on both the bear's and parrot's ears as she was unwillingly dragged away to be slipped into her outfit.

"Hey, boss!" A voice called out. Calusa turned around to face a lion holding a bundle of seven sticks of fireworks with their fuses joined together.

"Don't you think this is too much?" The lion voiced his concern on the amount of sticks to launch the rocket.

"Relax! It'll be fine. Trust me. Just jam 'em in the burner." Calusa reassured, waving his wing as if he was warding off any concerns. "The show must go on!"

The lion was hesitant to put the firework sticks into the rocket, but he didn't want to argue with his boss at the risk of losing his job, so he placed them in the main engine, making sure they weren't loose.

**(V)**

It was about show time, and the drums were rolling, getting the audience engaged for the upcoming act. They were greeted with the sight of Belka standing on the front of a rocket, posing with her arms outwards, giving them a smile the best she could muster up.

The crowd cheered and applauded for her, which seemed to ease her worries.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! "Bella the Magnificent" will now perform the greatest feat yet…" Calusa announced. "She will now fly a rocket around the circus. If she succeeds, she will become the World's FIRST Rocket Dog!"

The spectators cheered once more, clapping loudly with praise. Calusa came up to the rocket just as Belka seated herself in the vehicle.

"Remember, the gas is on the left and the brakes are on the left, alright?" Calusa reminded her. Belka just nodded.

The parrot then took out a pair of matches, lit one, and he lit the fuse, flapping away to get to a safe distance.

The rig holding the rocket rose until it was at the right height and angle, while Belka mentally prepared herself for the launch. Then… the fireworks were set off, and Belka was sent up into the air.

For the most part, it was easy for Belka. She just eased on the steering wheel, executing some eye-catching loops and turns, enrapturing the audience. This seemed to be a simple stunt.

She then looked at the control panel, which were just two switches, one to her left, and one on her right.

"Gas on left, brakes on right…" Belka repeated Calusa's instructions to herself. "This is easy."

But, when she turned on the gas, that was when her hopes for a simple stunt were dashed when the rocket took on full speed than it normally did in most of the acts it was used in.

It ricocheted off a set of skylights, forcing Belka to turn left, crashing through a fake planet that was hung as a decoration.

The audience gasped at this sudden change of the act, getting the feeling that this wasn't part of the show. The crowd, including the circus crew, all ducked in order to take cover to avoid the out of control rocket.

Calusa watched on in horror as the runaway rocket spun continuously with no signs of stopping, its passenger panicking.

Belka had no control, and all her professionalism was thrown out the window as all she could do was scream for her life.

Her shrieks reached a new level when she ripped through the roof of the tent and was now out of sight.

"This can't be good." Calusa said in a worrisome tone as he looked up at the hole in the roof, left behind by the rocket, and taking Belka with it.

"Told you that was too much…" The lion hesitantly reminded him. All the parrot ringmaster could do was nod in silent agreement.

**(V)**

Belka was still howling as the rocket continued to climb into the sky as she desperately tried to take control to the uncontrollable rocket. Well, to stop it from spinning, at least.

When she finally steadied the rocket, Belka then noticed the scenery of the town from how high up she was and started to admire the view, forgetting about the current situation she was in.

She then began to wonder. If this is what the town looked like from the sky, then what would the Earth look like in space?

This was something she wondered about when she was a pup, and it seems that this experience had reignited that childlike wonder she once had as a puppy.

She was brought out of her line of thinking when she heard a few coughs and splutters, and she whirled her attention to the rocket's engine, which blew on its last rounds before letting out a final puff.

Belka now realized she was out of fuel, and was very high in the sky, and fearing that she was going to die, only one thing crossed her mind.

"**OH MY GOD!!!!!!**" Belka started screeching all to down to her certain doom. But, what she didn't know yet while on her way down, she was going to meet someone who will change her life forever.

**(V)**

Back on the ground, Strelka was still staring at her sand art of Belka, admiring it while also imagining the real Belka in its place. She was thinking about what she would say to her if she had ever met her face to face.

Strelka sighed. _'Who am I kidding? That must have been their one time show… I bet they've moved by now…'_ She thought gloomily. _'I don't think I'll ever get the chance to meet her.'_

Just at that very moment, Strelka heard screaming from above, and looked up, only to see a huge projectile coming her way! She gasped, and duck her head into the sand to take cover, planting her face into her sand sketch of her crush.

The projectile then landed on top of the rooftop of the two-story house behind Strelka, bouncing off the chimneys like a pinball before it was momentarily launched up into the air, its passenger still squealing.

The rocket then bounced off the phone booth, knocking it over, and the vehicle landed in the sandbox, barely an inch away from Strelka, and ejecting its passenger right in front of the streetwise dog, who was still taking cover in the sand.

At the same time, Venya was launched out of the booth, along with the phone, and both landed on the sidewalk side by side. From the force of the impact, the payphone spewed out a bunch of coins that were enough to pay for any snack from any vendor.

"Jackpot! I'm **rich!**" Venya cheered as he gathered and hugged all the coins on the ground before him. "With all of this money, I'll get to buy all the food in the world! Woo-hoo! Yeah, baby!" He then started to count and add up the number of coins, and their price values.

While Venya was counting the coins, Strelka slowly raised her head from the sand, shook off some that was on her face, even spitting out some that got in her mouth, and slowly began to open her eyes to get a good look at who or what had just landed in front of her.

When Strelka opened them, her voice nearly got caught in her throat at the individual presently face to face with her.

_'I-I-I-It h-h-h-her!'_ Strelka stuttered mentally. Indeed, lo and behold, right in front of her, was Belka, still holding the rocket's steering wheel, her mouth agape, dazed from the rough landing.

Strelka was flabbergasted. Her wish had come true. In a way, it looked as if she fell from the stars and right into her life. She then realized this was her chance to talk to her.

_'Come on, say something, you dummy!'_ Strelka scolded herself in her mind. With that, she cleared her throat, and began to speak.

"H-Hi. My n-name's S-S-Strelka. N-Nice to m-meet y-you." Strelka stuttered slightly. _'Smooth move, idiot!'_ Strelka mentally chastised herself, looking downwards at her forepaws._ 'Now she'll think you're just some sort of weirdo!'_

But Strelka didn't get a reply, so she looked back at Belka, and realized she was still in shock. Strelka then decided to snap her fingers to get the performer out of her dazed state.

This seemed to have done the trick as Belka instantly snapped out of her daze, and directed her attention to the individual presently with her.

Her eyes were a little wonky, causing her to see double, so she waited until they lined up. Once her vision straightened, she was met with a familiar looking face she saw last night, who was currently looking at her as if to see if she was alright.

Belka instantly remembered mentally calling her 'lovely', and slightly blushed upon recalling yesterday's thoughts.

"You OK?" The female asked in concern. Belka immediately snapped back to reality to answer the female's question. "Oh! Yes, I'm quite alright. Thank you for asking." Belka replied kindly.

As soon as Belka started talking, Strelka was instantly enraptured from the circus performer's voice. It was the most sweetest she had ever heard in her entire life. Posh, elegant, and above all… **_beautiful…_**

"Well, I believe we are in need of introductions." Belka reasoned, getting Strelka's attention. "My name's Belka. Your's?"

"Oh! I'm Strelka." The stray introduced herself.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Strelka." Belka said.

"Nice to meet you too, Belka." Strelka smiled. Belka smiled back at her.

Belka then looked around, and noticed she was in an unfamiliar place, obviously far away from the circus. "Well, Strelka, could be so kind as to tell me where I'm at right now?" Belka politely asked.

"Oh, this place?" Strelka quoted. "Well, welcome to downtown, Belka. Where everyone lives their daily lives." This answer seemed to have fascinated Belka. "Oh! So this is what downtown looks like." Belka said with fascination. "Intriguing…"

Strelka was kind of astonished by her response. "You've never been downtown before?" She questioned in bewilderment. Belka shook her head.

"I've lived on a farm, and have grown up in the circus all my life." Belka told Strelka. "Never set my paws outside of the circus."

"Why? Weren't you allowed to explore any location you've been to?" Strelka said curiously.

"No. I never was." Belka answered, surprising Strelka even more. "My ringmaster was insistent that I never stray away from the site, fearing the circus will lose their greatest star, even if I wanted to get groceries. He let the staff take care of it. I didn't complain much about it though."

Strelka was beyond astonished. She, Belka, was never allowed to leave the boundaries of the circus, all because the ringmaster feared that he would lose their most prized performer? That was so stupid! Not even allowing her to go shopping was even more outrageous.

Well, it seemed that parrot got his comeuppance. She is now here, outside and far away from the barriers of the circus. It was as if she fell from the stars, and into her life.

But, Belka seemed to be a little worried as she looked around the location before directing her attention to Strelka.

"This may sound futile to ask you, but do you know where'd the circus be from here?" She asked. Strelka shook her head.

"Sorry. Don't know." Strelka answered truthfully. "Oh… I see…" Belka responded a little downcasted.

"But I did see your performance last night." Strelka quickly replied, not wanting to see Belka sad. Luckily for her, Belka instantly brightened up.

"Oh! Did you?" Belka said with a smile. "Yep! And I gotta say, it was amazing." Strelka praised further.

"Oh, stop it… you're making me blush… " Belka replied, pawing slightly at the sandbox's sand, lightly blushing. This seemed to satisfy Strelka, but she still felt the need to ask why Belka was so insistent on going back to the circus.

"Why do you want to go back anyways?" Strelka asked curiously. "Well, I need to inform them that I'm alive and well." Belka answered. "I believe they're worried sick about me."

Strelka wasn't keen on finding the circus again if it was intended to keep her as a prisoner there. But, if Belka wanted to go back, then who was she to argue with such a kind soul.

"Um… How about I help you find them…" Strelka said hesitantly. "Really? You'd do that for me?" Belka replied happily. Strelka nodded as convincingly as she could.

Strelka was instantly brought into a hug by Belka, while Strelka was instantly taken by surprise by the suddenness of the hug. "Thank you very much!" Belka said to her, making Strelka smile and wag her tail, and hugged her back.

While hugging the circus performer, Strelka took in the scent that was emitting from Belka, recognizing it as perfume, and she was immediately blushing at its fragrance, and was trying to control herself not to jump her and take a deep whiff on Belka's chest.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat, which also brought Strelka back to reality.

They both turned to look and see Venya with a pile of coins in a newspaper shaped into a makeshift cone. "I'm I interrupting anything?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Both Belka and Strelka immediately blushed for two different reasons. For Belka, at the rat's misinterpretation, while Strelka thought of what Venya was insinuating besides the hug.

"Venya!" Strelka exclaimed, heating up at the face. "Um… we're just-"

But her response was cut short by a low, raspy, menacing voice behind them.

"Well, well, well… look what we have here…" A voice growled in a sadistic tone.

**(V)**

**And that wraps up this story's chapter. I'm REALLY sorry for not updating this for a while since I was busy with other chapters for my other stories. It's even hard to make a rewrite of this story when there's barely any sources to go by from the movie. Expect more pretty soon.**


End file.
